


Shirking Responsibility

by Anonymous (VeryAnonymousAuthor)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka attempts to get Scheherazade to join him on a rayshift, but she finds a way to remain off the battlefield for the time being.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scheherazade | Caster
Kudos: 24





	Shirking Responsibility

“Caster!”

It’s been about a week since she came here.

“Caster, where are you!?”

Seven whole days…

“Scheherazade! No more hiding!”

… and zero rayshifts. Zero completed missions with her on the team.

“Scheherazade, you’re needed for a mission!”

I know she’s not exactly fond of combat. I know she just wants to be left alone…

“Am I gonna need to use a Command Spell for this!? Get out here right now!”

… but, like it or not, she’s a Heroic Spirit, and we need her help to preserve our world.

I walk through the halls of Chaldea with rapid steps, calling out for Scheherazade every couple of seconds. Nobody I ask knows where she is, and, naturally, she doesn’t respond to my calls, leaving me more or less guessing as to where she might be hiding. Luckily for me, I’m a pretty good guesser.

Standing in front of my own bedroom door, I quickly force it open, and, sure enough, the massive lump hiding under my covers – which most assuredly was not there when I left the room this morning – makes it pretty apparent that I have an uninvited guest. True to her legend, I found her in the bedchambers of the one she serves. As I walk over to my bed, the lump starts shaking as I get nearer. I grab a hold of the covers and deftly pull them to the side, revealing the identity of the intruder.

“Ah… Master. Please, do not sneak up on me like that. I nearly died of fright.”

“I don’t know if I’d call running down the halls while yelling your name ´´sneaking``, Caster. Now get up, we have work to do.”

The brown-skinned beauty gently pulls the covers back over herself, leaving only the upper half of her face visible.

“My dear Master, I’m afraid that just won’t be possible today.”

Of course it wouldn’t. What’s the excuse today?

“And why might that be?”

“Well, you see…” she starts “I appear to have run all out of magical energy. I wouldn’t be any he-“

“That’s impossible Caster. Chaldea constantly supplies you with more than enough magical energy. If there were an issue, it would affect all of the Servants here, not just you. And besides, if you really were low on magical energy, you’d be in your spirit form right now.”

In spite of most of her face being covered, her panicking is obvious.

“Ah. Then, why do I feel so drained? Master, I think I might be under a curse of some sort. It could be dangerous, so I’d better stay here and have it-“

“No worries, both Nightingale and Sanson will be joining you in the field. You’ll have access to the best field medicine the world has to offer! I could even have Irisviel tag along to help purify you if it really is a curse.”

Her panic worsens and she averts her gaze, clearly wracking her brain to come up with another excuse.

“Oh, but, with such a capable team, surely there would be little need for me to-“

“No, no, you’re absolutely needed. Come on, up you go.”

Teasing her like this is honestly quite fun, but unfortunately, we really do need to get going. The others are already waiting for us, and this isn’t the sort of work you can just push aside and wait until later to do. I once more pull the covers off of her and gesture for her to get up. She sighs and slowly gets out of the bed, now standing next to me. Her defeated expression is oddly pleasant to see, clearly a sign that, for once, she’ll be willing to actually join the rest of us in the field.

At least, so I though, but almost soon as she stands, she throws herself to the ground in an impressively deep dogeza, her head barely an inch from the tip of my shoe.

“Master…” she says, her forehead still in the midst of becoming intimately familiar with the floor. “I do not know how else to put this, so please forgive me for being blunt: I do not wish to die. Please do not force me to fight.”

She raises her head slightly and looks up at me from below.

“There are all sorts of dangers in the world. Chimeras, wyverns, demons, manticores… and yet, you would force a frail woman like me to face them in combat? Surely not. Surely, you are more merciful than that?”

Her pleading does make my job exceedingly awkward, but I was prepared for something like this.

“Caster, nobody here wants to die, but we have to fight. If we don’t, we’re all going to die later, along with the rest of humanity, and we need your help to keep that from happening.”

I figure appealing to her sense of self-preservation would be the best way to get her to come along. She looks down for a moment, and then gets back on her feet.

“Great!” I say. “Thank you for seeing reason. Now, we really need to get to work, so please come along.”

I turn around and begin to head for the door, but before I can take a step, Scheherazade wraps her arms around me from behind and hugs me, pushing her impressive chest against my back.

“Please wait a moment, Master.”

She places her mouth next to my ear and breathes softly against it while holding me close.

“H-hey, what are you doing, Caster!?”

“Please relax, Master, and let me explain.”

She holds me tightly and whispers softly into my ear.

“I understand that you need my help, Master, but…”

As she speaks, she takes one hand and moves it from my chest down towards my crotch, softly running a finger against the fabric of my pants, only barely making contact.

“… I truly do not wish to die. And yet, I would be more than willing to offer my services to you, if you require it.”

I can’t help but get hard at her words, at her voice, as she continues to tease me while I feel her breasts push against me, but I can’t let her persuade me. I’m the last Master of humanity, and I can’t just-

“Master…” she starts, interrupting my thoughts. “I think you will find that a Servant like me is better suited to your bedchambers than the battlefield.”

She grabs a hold of my zipper and gently unzips my pants, and then traces a finger along the outline of my erect member.

“You must be weary after all of your struggles, Master. Please allow me to ease your burden, if only a little.”

She then grabs my shorts and pulls them down, exposing my hard cock. As before, she traces a finger along it, going from the base along the shaft until she reaches the head. Then, she starts to gently play with the tip of the head, twirling her finger around it while barely touching it.

“What do you say, Master?” she asks softly. “Shall I relieve you of your tension? Or will this be the end of our little meeting?”

Having asked her question, she moves her finger away from my cock as she awaits her answer. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but… I-it’s just a few minutes, it’ll be fine. The others can wait.

“… Please continue, Caster.”

She breathes a sigh of relief next to my ear, which somehow ends up sounding erotic coming from her.

“Thank you, Master. Then, without further ado…”

Scheherazade grabs a hold of my cock and starts moving up and down, slowly and gently. The sensation is totally unlike how I hurriedly do it myself, and she takes her time playing with me, clearly in no rush to make me cum. As she continues jerking me off, she keeps whispering in my ear in a language I don’t understand – Arabic, I guess? – with her sultry voice emphasizing each and every sound. She eventually stops and changes back to Japanese.

“Oh, do pardon me, Master. I was taken by force of habit, I’m afraid~.”

She then reaches down with her other hand and starts to grasp and massage my balls while jerking me off, kneading them, caressing them, urging them to produce more cum, both physically and vocally.

“Master, are you feeling good~? At this moment, my sole desire is to see my beloved Master enjoy himself, so please do not hesitate~. Allow me to show you all that the pleasures of the flesh have to offer~.  
My~  
Dear~  
Ma~-  
Ster~.”

She grabs me more tightly and starts jerking faster, massaging more intensely, but just as I’m about to climax, she stops and lets go of me. I stand dumbfound, but before I have time to ask what she’s doing, she’s circled around from behind me and is now standing right in front of me.

“Now, Master…” she starts. “Cum for me.”

She then leans forward and presses her lips against mine. Instantly, and without touching my cock, I cum as though a switch has been flipped. The cum pours out like never before and strike against her stomach and breasts, coating her chocolate skin in a layer of white. As if oblivious to this fact, she reaches up and grabs the back of my head and forces me closer, after which she puts her tongue inside my mouth and intertwines it with my own. For a moment, we just stand there and kiss, the cum dripping from both my cock and her skin onto the floor, with the dripping noise being the only sound in the room aside from our kissing. Eventually, she moves back again, and looks softly into my eyes as I stand there and stare back into hers, drawn in by her turquoise eyes shining like emeralds. Without ever averting her gaze, she then takes a finger and wipes off a bit of the semen stuck to her body and puts it right in front of her mouth, after which she licks it off with exaggerated movements and noises, as though she were enjoying the finest of cuisine imaginable. A soft “aaah…” escapes her after she’s finished with her treat, and my cock has turned rock-hard again at the sight.

“Thank you for your gift, dearest Master. It was truly delicious. Yet, it would seem that you have yet to be satisfied.”

Having said this, she puts her palm against my chest and pushes me backwards, ‘causing me to fall onto my bed. She then proceeds to climb onto the bed herself and lays directly on top of me. Once more, she pushes her lips against mine and begins to kiss me, this time much more aggressively, her tongue coiling around mine and ravishing my mouth. I struggle to breathe as she effortless holds my head in place and continues to viciously move her tongue, leaving me no chance to escape or catch my breath. By the time she finally lets go, I’m left gasping for air as my cock twitches like crazy in anticipation while I desperately try to keep myself from cumming again.

“Master…” she begins, speaking softly and calmly. “There is no need to hold back. I am here to sate your desires.”

She lays her head next to mine and whispers into my ears.

“Oh, my beloved Master…” she says, as she moves a hand to just above my erect member, her palm only an inch from touching the head.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

She repeats her declaration of love over and over in her sweet, sultry voice, and in response, I release all the cum I’ve been trying to hold back, and far more that her words force out of me. She continues saying it as my semen crashes against her palm, until I finally run completely dry. By then, I’m so exhausted that I can do nothing but breathe heavily as I lay on my bed, but even so, Scheherazade does not leave my side. She lays next to me and waits for me to catch my breath, and when I finally do, just as she had before, she sits up and once again makes a show of ingesting my semen as though it were the most delicious thing in the world, all while keeping eye contact. Even though I’m completely spent, my cock still twitches slightly at the sight of this exotic beauty so greedily devouring my cum.

“Now then, Master… what comes next?”

She places a finger on my limp cock and wipes away some of the remaining semen, then puts it against her lower lip.

“How shall I continue servicing you? With my mouth?”

She licks her lips, and thus the cum, and then pushes her breasts together as she leans in over me, so close that I could bury my nose in her cleavage had I the strength to lean forward.

“With my breasts that you keep stealing glances at? They are all yours, Master.”

She then hoists one leg across my waist, resting her meaty thigh against my member. The soft flesh presses against my cock as she gently moves her leg back and forth, the sensation being unlike anything I’ve experienced before and causing my cock to become halfway erect in spite of my exhaustion.

“Perhaps my thighs interest you? Or perhaps…”

Placing a leg on either side of me, she positions herself in such a way that her crotch is just above my own. She gently lowers herself so that my cock just barely makes contact with the cloth covering her pussy, and then slowly moves back and forth until she has forced me to become fully erect once more. The white, translucent cloth hanging from her waist makes it so that I can only see a faint outline of what’s happening on the other side, but it is readily apparent that my cock is ready to penetrate her should she drop her hips.

“… it is not my thighs, but what is between them, that has caught your eye?”

God, yes, please. I try to reach out to touch her and force her down onto my cock, but she pushes my hands back down.

“Dear Master, you need not do anything. Just tell me what you would like, and I shall service you.”

Fuck the mission. I don’t care anymore.

“T-then…” I start. “Drop your hips and ride me!”

Without a word, she does exactly as she’s told me. In one smooth motion, she removes her clothing, fully exposing her clean-shaven pussy and delicious-looking tits, complete with dark-brown nipples as though coated with chocolate, and she drops down and takes my entire cock to the base in a single thrust. Being inside of her like this is pure bliss, and she begins to ride me while her wet pussy squeezes against my cock. At first, she just moves up and down, but soon enough, she begins to move horizontally as well, pushing my cock against the insides of her pussy, forcing it against its walls, grinding against it from every angle. Her meaty ass makes satisfying clapping sounds as it continues slapping against my thighs, and her massive breasts bounce around in front of my face. I can’t take my eyes off them, and in response, Scheherazade leans forwards and pushes my head into her chest. The scent of her perfume mixes with the scent of her sweat and envelops me as she continues riding me without slowing down. With my face burrowed in her chest, she once again begins whispering to me, her words barely audible over the sounds of flesh colliding with flesh and the sound of my bed squeaking under our combined weight and her merciless riding.

“Now, Master… make me yours.”

I am about to cum for a third time, but a sudden sound sends shivers down my spine and brings me back to reality.

There’s a knocking on my door.

“Senpai? Are you in there?”

Of course Mash would come looking for me. The thought didn’t even cross my mind before, but it’s only natural. I was just supposed to bring back Scheherazade, but that must have been twenty minutes ago by now. Everyone’s waiting for me.

I look up at Scheherazade and try to speak, but before I can manage to collect my thoughts, she smiles softly and resumes riding me.

“W-wait, stop, we have to-“

“Mash, please, come on in.”

What?

Why?

I don’t… Why would she…

“Scheherazade? You’re in there with him? Okay, pardon the intrusion!”

As I lie there, dumbfounded, the door opens, and Mash walks in. Immediately, she sees what the two of us are doing, and her eyes widen as she realizes what is happening.

“H-huh!? S-senpai!? What are you-“

“Please be quiet.” Scheherazade cuts her off. “You might wake up our dear Master.”

… Wake me up?

My eyes dart from Scheherazade to Mash and back again, all while Scheherazade continues bouncing up and down on my cock. I wasn’t aware of it before, but I now realize that I’m moaning quite loudly. Mash looks panicked and confused, and rightfully so, but she seems to… calm down? There’s something off about the way she’s looking at me, like she’s not sure what she’s looking at.

“Wake… wake him up?”

“Yes, Mash. He is sleeping.” Scheherazade continues her casual conversation while her breasts jiggle around in the open, and the room is filled with the sounds of my moaning and of our lovemaking. “Our dear Master seems to have been overworking himself, and now he is having a nightmare.”

“I… see.”

Mash nods and looks down at me. In spite of our eyes meeting, she genuinely seems to believe that I am asleep. I don’t know how she has done it, but Scheherazade has completely tricked Mash into believing her every word.

“Yes, and I am giving him a massage to relieve him of some of his tension.”

“A… massage? I understand.” Mash leans down and places her hand against my cheek while I pathetically thrash about from the constant barrage of pleasure. “Poor Senpai. I’m sorry for not noticing. Please rest up. We’ll be on standby in the command room in the meantime.”

As soon as Mash touches me, Scheherazade begins to move faster and more viciously, aggressively slamming her ass onto me from above so hard that the bed starts to creak. I’m forced to let out a loud yelp in response, which causes Mash to jolt back.

“S-senpai!? A-are you… Is he alright!?”

Scheherazade pays no mind to her questions and continues to ravage me as I squirm underneath her, her pussy twisting around my cock, pressing against it from all sides at once. I was close to cumming before Mash came in, so it only takes mere seconds for Scheherazade’s movements finish the job. I cry out as I cum for a third time, filling up Scheherazade with what little remains of my semen. As I ejaculate, she continues to move, forcing out every last bit of cum I have in me while Mash looks on with a worried expression.

“S-senpai…?”

“He is perfectly fine, Mash. Please be at ease.” She gestures towards my face. “Look at how peacefully he is sleeping. There is no need for concern.”

“… Right. I, uh, I’ll go back to the command room! Please let him know that we’ll be ready for him when he wakes up!”

With that, Mash excuses herself and exits my room in a hurry. I can barely speak, but I still manage to ask Scheherazade a question: “What… did you do?”

She raises herself up off of me and gets out of the bed, a few drops of semen dripping out of her pussy.

“Master, surely you already know that I excel at telling stories?”

She bows slightly before my exhausted body, and then heads for the door.

“You should rest now, dear Master, and then join the others when you wake up. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She opens the door and leaves, leaving me by myself in my room.

I guess she won’t be joining us this time either.


End file.
